1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of announcing a low level of the remaining liquid in a dropper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional method of this kind, a patient who is administered a liquid dropwise ascertains visually a low level of the remaining liquid in a dropper, and informs a nurse of this fact through a microphone, which is placed by the bed of the patient, shortly before the liquid runs out. The nurse who has receive this vocal information then renews the dropper.
According to this method, in which a patient visually ascertains a low level of the remaining liquid in a dropper, he has to constantly care about when the liquid will run out. This is a very heavy mental burden on the patient, and compelling a patient to ascertain a low level of such a remaining liquid is primarily very unreasonable. It is necessary that this problem be solved as soon as possible so as to eliminate the patient's mental burden.